goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Yottatron1024
Jamie Mertens (Last seen as Yottatron1024 within the GoAnimate community) (Born on March 19, 2001) was a user, and the founder, of the GoAnimate V2 Wiki. He founded it on Thursday 19 June 2014, originally as a replacement for GoAnipedia, which was badly damaged before James adopted it (prior to his first global blocking before coming back as LegendKillerProductions once he turned 13). Some users classify him as a firm-but-fair user, and this was correctly demonstrated on Tuesday 12 May 2015, when he revoked everybody's Adminship as punishment for the Novazoid incident (hence this wiki's existance). Though he still remained friends with the Admins who tried to prevent the vandalism. However, he has also been known to rub users up the wrong way, which on Thursday 2 September 2015, ended up with Jamie making an enemy in both OliverWestern, and Igor the Mii, with the former of the two outrightly accusing him of returning to the dark side. What the Admins hadn't told Jamie was that OliverWestern is one of those users whom doesn't forgive so easily, and OliverWestern had publicly named him alongside KingKool720, and IntellegentATHIEST, as the people who he felt betrayed his trust, knowing full well that latter did exactly that. Post-2015 During this time period, from 2016-present, he felt very remorseful, regretful, and very sorry for what has done in 2015. He stated that he should've sided with them rather than Trent Morrison. Currently, Jamie is trying to avenge his long-gone friends like Kiara Billings, RocketPowerGal24, Green Productions, and others. He recently called Trent Morrison "The embodiment of all Seven Deadly Sins" due to all the crimes he caused. Jamie said exactly this when talking about Trent to his friends: "Is he prideful? Yes, because he's surrounded by friends he never deserved. Also kinda arrogant too. Is he greedy? Presumably. Is he lusty? Are you kidding me? It's bluntly obvious because he's a damn pedophile! Heck, his pedophiliac acts towards Kiara is a prime example. Is he envious? Yes, he backstabbed us; especially me! Is he gluttonous? Yes; it's that obvious considering he and I both eat a lot. Is he wrathful? Again, are you kidding me? He's like this all the time alongside the sin of lust! Though to be blunt, I did have a wrathful side, but that's long-gone. Is he slothful? Considering the effort in his videos, yeah, I'd say so." Nowadays, Jamie refuses to side with anybody because he hates internet war; though he hates SJWs even more. Likes Super Sentai, Kung Fu Panda Trilogy, Super Mario Bros, Homestuck, Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, Gurren Lagann, Attack on Titan, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Vocaloid, Transformers (Mainly Prime), Digimon, Pokémon, DC comics, Marvel (Phases 1-3 of the MCU by extension), Hetalia, SpongeBob SquarePants, Backyardigans, LazyTown, Shrek (1 and 2), Lord of the Rings, Pre-Disney Star Wars, Polandball, Minecraft, Spyro the Dragon, Soul Calibur, exploring reality, drawing. Dislikes Disney as a company, MLP: FiM, Thomas and Friends, Shrek (3 and 4), Barney and Friends (He called the main protagonist a pedophile), Five Nights at Freddy's, Sonic the Hedgehog (Nowadays), Disney Star Wars, Skylanders (Nowadays), Darling in the Franxx, anything that has to do with SJWs, homophobia. *He usually prefers Eastern media over Western media, but the only kinds of Western Media he can get really close to was Kung Fu Panda (Especially), Homestuck (Especially), Transformers (Especially), SpongeBob SquarePants (Especially), DC Comics, and Marvel Comics, Minecraft (Especially), and Spyro the Dragon. *Despite being a fan of both DC and Marvel, he is able to relate to DC more he can than Marvel due to the fact he doesn't want to see Phase Four onwards of the MCU. *Although he is heavily against SJW's, he supports the LGBT community despite actually being a heterosexual. *Jamie himself, found every single one of his GoAnimate avatar cringeworthy. Cringeworthy to the point if he should remove the image here. Category:GoAnimate V2 Wiki Founder Category:Users Category:Good Users Category:Traitors Category:Redeemed Category:Adults Category:2001 births Category:Anime Fans Category:Living people Category:People from USA Category:Users who respect opinions Category:Pokémon Fans Category:LGBT Supporters Category:Users who being friendly to LGBT people Category:Former GoAnimators Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side